


Подвал

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [1]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Phobias, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Не все детские страхи бесследно исчезают с возрастом.
Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845040





	Подвал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды Lord Of The Lost 2019  
> http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643441
> 
> Идея появилась благодаря шутке Джереда в 380-м эпизоде видеоблога TV of the Lost, что детство он провёл в подвале.
> 
> Действие второй части происходит примерно в 2009-м году.
> 
> Хармс действительно преподавал в институте SAE, планировал назвать группу Lord и Джеред действительно у него учился.

**Часть I**

Геррит маялся от безделья — болеть в выходные ужасно скучно. Брат слинял к друзьям, по телевизору показывали скучные новости и заняться было решительно нечем. Ещё немного поиграть на пианино?.. Геррит вздохнул: мама сказала, что на сегодня уже хватит. 

Хотелось на улицу. Можно потихоньку улизнуть через заднюю дверь, совсем ненадолго, хотя бы на полчаса — может, мама и не успеет спохватиться даже. Но для начала надо разведать обстановку. Геррит шмыгнул намертво заложенным носом и тихо встал с кровати. Подкравшись к двери, он прислушался: внизу бормотал телевизор и больше ничего не было слышно. 

На улице вдруг что-то оглушительно грохнуло, заскрежетало. Геррит бросился к окну. 

Две столкнувшиеся машины, — марки было не разобрать, — красная и белая, превратились в груду искорёженного металла, осколки стекла усеяли асфальт мелким крошевом. Удар был такой силы, что красная перевернулась, колёса её всё ещё вращались. Передний бампер белой смяло, будто это был не металл, а тетрадный лист. Что-то лежало в стороне от неё. Походило на гору тряпья, залитую краской. А когда Геррит пригляделся, к горлу подкатила тошнота. 

Это было человеческое тело — изломанное, окровавленное, совсем не похожее на то, что показывают в кино. Геррит вцепился побелевшими пальцами в подоконник. Он не хотел смотреть, но не мог оторваться, не мог закрыть глаза. Уши будто заложило, и накатило странное оцепенение, как в кошмаре, когда силишься, но не можешь проснуться. Останавливались машины, отовсюду к перекрёстку спешили люди. Из-за их голов труп почти не было видно, но Геррит всё ещё различал его так чётко, словно тот находился перед глазами.

Геррит не помнил, как мама увела его от окна. Очнулся он уже на кухне — как будто кто-то нажал кнопку, и звуки разом обрушились на него: вой сирен вдали, бормотание мамы: «о Господи», бодрый голос ведущей, зачитывающей прогноз погоды по телевизору, тиканье настенных часов, свист закипевшего чайника…

— Геррит? Ты меня слышишь? — мама опустилась перед ним на колено и заглянула в лицо. — Ты…  
— Я в порядке, мам.   
— Я заварю тебе чай, хорошо?

Геррит кивнул. Мама нервничала, не знала, что делать, и от этого становилось совсем не по себе. 

— Папе только не говори, ладно? — он вытер текущий нос тыльной стороной ладони и исподлобья посмотрел на суетящуюся маму. — Ну, что я испугался.  
— Не скажу, — она понимающе улыбнулась и погладила его по голове.

Геррит пил горячий чай с молоком и злился на себя. Он уже не мелкий — ему целых семь, и он знает, что люди умирают, но всё равно было страшно. Белый фарфоровый край кружки вдруг напомнил увиденный осколок кости, торчавший из ноги. Геррит сглотнул и отставил кружку.

— Что такое? — мама тут же обернулась к нему, едва не выронив тарелку, которую вытирала.

Прежде, чем Геррит выдавил хотя бы звук, хлопнула дверь, и из прихожей раздался звонкий голос:

— Ма-аа, там на перекрёстке авария! Полиция всё лентами перекрыла! 

Пока она отвлеклась на брата, Геррит выдохнул ртом — чёртовы сопли, — и посмотрел на кружку. Обычная белая кружка с котом. Брат называет её девчачьей, но он просто придурок. И ничуть по цвету на кость не похоже. Да и не мог он разглядеть с такого расстояния. Это… это он себе всё придумал, вот.

***

Геррит старался не смотреть на окно. Давно уже увезли разбитые машины, смыли с асфальта кровь, и перекрёсток выглядел так, будто ничего не произошло, но он всё равно чувствовал пробегающий по спине холод, хоть и старался не подавать виду. 

Перед сном мама дольше обычного поправляла ему одеяло, но сегодня Геррит хотел, чтоб она побыстрее ушла к брату — что-то такое было в её взгляде, непонятное и тревожное; мама как будто выискивала какие-то изменения в нём. После, лёжа в темноте, Геррит был бы рад, если б она вернулась. Он терпеть не мог, когда с ним возились, как с маленьким, но этой ночью не отказался бы, чтоб мама посидела с ним, как это бывало, когда он сильно болел. 

Геррит лежал, укрывшись почти с головой и закрыв глаза. Всё в порядке: за тонкой стенкой братец наверняка уже видит десятый сон, в спальне напротив мама и папа, совсем близко... Тихо, даже не слышно машин. Геррит сглотнул. Липким холодным комом нарастала уверенность, что только стоит повернуться лицом к окну — увидит за стеклом призрак погибшего. А если отвернуться, лечь на другой бок… Геррит шмыгнул носом и поёжился — нет уж, лучше лежать на спине, как можно неподвижнее, не привлекать внимания. Наконец, он задремал. 

Тихий скрип разбудил его. Геррит потёр слипающиеся глаза и прислушался. Скрип снова повторился. Геррит медленно повернул голову к окну. Призрак прижимался ободранным лицом к стеклу, и в свете фонарей отчётливо были видны его глаза — белые, как у варёной рыбины. Геррит вздрогнул… и проснулся. Он лежал в темноте, слушая собственное тяжёлое дыхание, и не решался посмотреть на окно. До самого рассвета он убеждал себя, что призраков не существует. 

Днём кошмар почти забылся — выцвел, как старая фотография. Но ночью всё повторилось, и снова Геррит уснул лишь с появлением первых проблесков зари. Хуже стало, когда больничный закончился, и он вернулся в школу — теперь Геррит не высыпался. Играя с друзьями, он и не вспоминал о призраке, но стоило оказаться в темноте — и тот сразу являлся. Призрак как будто упрекал за то, что Геррит в тот день _смотрел_. «Я не хотел», — тихо сказал Геррит и крепко зажмурился. 

Находиться в комнате днём тоже сделалось тягостно. Каждый раз, когда Геррит слышал взвизгивание шин резко затормозившей или газанувшей машины, он напрягался, ожидая услышать скрежет металла об металл. Уроки, которые и так делал с неохотой, Геррит стал выполнять внизу, за кухонным столом — там окно выходило на соседский двор. По вечерам он до последнего оттягивал возвращение к себе, братец даже начал его поддразнивать; Геррит злился и отвешивал ему затрещины, а засранец жаловался маме. Единственное, что приносило облегчение — музыка.

***

Геррит открыл глаза: приглушённый свет ночника разгонял темноту, а мама склонилась над ним, убирая слипшиеся от пота волосы со лба. 

— Ты кричал во сне, — она выглядела встревоженной. — Что тебе приснилось, милый?  
— Я не помню.

Это было ложью. Он отчётливо, как наяву, слышал поскрипывание рамы, шаркающие по полу шаги, ощутил ледяное дыхание на коже — даже при свете кошмар всё ещё казался реальным. 

— Геррит, меня тебе не обмануть. Я ведь вижу, что-то не так. И завтра ты мне всё расскажешь. А теперь спи, я буду здесь, — мама села на край постели и взяла его за руку. 

Геррит хотел сказать, что уже не уснёт, но вместо этого широко зевнул. Глаза слипались, и он не заметил, как провалился в спокойный глубокий сон.

Утром мама не стала его будить. Геррит вскочил и увидел, что на часах уже полдень. Торопиться не было смысла. Геррит умылся и спустился вниз. Мама взъерошила ему волосы и усадила за стол: 

— Я позвонила в школу и сказала, что ты приболел. Обманывать и прогуливать конечно плохо, но у нас исключительный случай.

Геррит лениво ковырял рисовую кашу, оттягивая неизбежный разговор, но ему пришлось выложить всё.

— Это просто кошмары, ма. Они всем снятся.  
— Конечно. Мы с этим справимся, — мама ободряюще улыбнулась ему. 

Сидя в гостиной перед телевизором, Геррит краем глаза следил за мамой. Она опять выглядела обеспокоенной, хоть и старалась не подавать вида; долго листала телефонный справочник, потом кому-то звонила. 

— Так, собирайся, удалось записаться к психологу на сегодня. Через час мы уже должны быть там, — теперь мама выглядела очень решительно.  
— Я не псих, — насупился Геррит.  
— Конечно же нет! — мама всплеснула руками. — Доктор Майер подскажет, как избавиться от кошмаров. Или ты хочешь оставить всё как есть?

Геррит протяжно вздохнул и нехотя встал с дивана.

Теперь после школы мама заезжала за ним и отвозила на другой конец города. Изо дня в день Геррит отвечал на тупые вопросы и выполнял дурацкие задания. После доктор Майер, немолодая женщина с мелкой завивкой, оставляла его одного в кабинете и выходила в коридор побеседовать с мамой. Кажется, с ним всё было в порядке, по крайней мере, мама больше не выглядела растерянной. 

Кошмары не прекращались. Они сделались не такими реалистичными, но всё же были. Вернувшись домой после очередного сеанса, Геррит понял — это не закончится, пока он не покинет комнату. Он не боялся машин, перекрёстков, окон и не верил в привидения. Но окно его комнаты каждый раз возвращало в день, когда он увидел изломанное тело на асфальте. Вариант перебраться в комнату брата Геррит отверг сразу же — он любил побыть один, а разве ж братец оставит его в покое. Оставался только подвал. Родителям эта идея поначалу совсем не понравилась, но, поговорив с доктором Майер, они всё же решили попробовать. 

После ремонта подвал преобразился. Пусть он и был меньше его прежней комнаты, но Герриту казался уютным, и даже то, что единственное узкое окно находится под потолком и пропускает мало света, его не напрягало. Ни в первую, ни в последующие ночи на новом месте призрак больше не являлся. 

— Слыхали, — Уве повысил голос, когда Геррит поравнялся с его шакальей компашкой по пути домой, — Хайнеманн такой стрёмный, что родители держат его в подвале.

Стая заулюлюкала, но Геррит прошёл мимо, хотя так и подмывало вмазать Уве посильнее. Но преподаватель музыки говорил, что пианисту руки нужно беречь. Можно было лягнуть тупого придурка — пинался Геррит будь здоров, — но Уве не один, и всё опять закончится разбитым носом. И откуда он только узнал? Даже друзья не были в курсе. Наверно, братец где-то растрепал. Геррит поправил рюкзак и решил вечером провести беседу с паршивцем. Насмешки его не парили. Подвал, подумаешь. Теперь это была точно такая же жилая комната, и он не променяет её ни на какую другую.

***

Со временем подвал окончательно стал территорией Геррита — он перестал пускать туда не только брата, всюду сующего любопытный нос, но и маму. А отец с момента окончания ремонта туда и не заглядывал. Без маминого контроля новая комната очень скоро превратилась в хламовник, и стало совсем неуютно. В один прекрасный день Геррит переборол лень и устроил уборку. Оказалось, наводить порядок очень медитативное занятие. 

Он никогда не приводил туда гостей. Обычно Геррит тусил с друзьями в гостиной, если родителей не было дома, или в комнате брата, хотя тот и был не в восторге, но с ним всё же можно было договориться. Геррит не желал, чтобы нечто — или некто — вторгалось в его владения извне. 

С тех пор как Геррит купил на свои первые заработанные деньги синтезатор, родители почти перестали его видеть. Теперь он уже не сидел за пианино в гостиной, а, быстро перекусив, скрывался в подвале и отрывался от своих экспериментов лишь к вечеру — чтоб уйти гулять и неслышно вернуться затемно. 

В подвале было всё, что нужно — комп с необходимым набором программ и его синт, хоть и простенький, но функциональный. Музыка открывала ему мир куда более интересный и яркий, нежели тот, что за окном. Отсюда Геррит видел лишь узкую полоску неба, но ему вполне хватало и этого. По ночам, когда можно было различить звёзды, становилось даже красиво. Геррит слышал, что в больших городах звёзд совсем не видно. А у него они были.

**Часть II**

Возвращаясь домой на каникулы, Геррит по-прежнему много времени проводил в своём подвале. Не последней причиной были задания, делавшие отдых весьма условным, но в основном Геррит старался избежать ворчания отца — тот до сих пор не особо одобрял его выбор профессии, да ещё и каждый раз намекал, не пора ли подстричься. Вдобавок мать раз за разом заводила пластинку, что он мог не сбегать от них в Гамбург, и неплохо бы ему перевестись в ганноверский филиал института, чтоб быть поближе к дому. Геррит каждый раз отвечал, что в Ганновере не такие хорошие преподаватели, и очень надеялся, что от проницательного родительского взора ускользнёт, как начинают гореть уши. 

Ещё одна причина, по которой Геррит редко выходил из подвала на каникулах — родной городишко стал казаться донельзя скучным по сравнению с Гамбургом. И даже не потому, что здесь почти некуда было пойти, просто одни друзья разъехались, другие невыносимо поскучнели, и не осталось ни малейших точек соприкосновения. Но Геррита это не расстраивало, ему всегда нравилось быть одному. А подвал по-прежнему оставался местом, где он чувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно. 

Геррит привычно швырнул сумку с вещами в угол рядом со шкафом и вернулся обратно к родителям. Он понимал, что они скучали и беспокоились за него, да и он тоже соскучился, но бесконечные вопросы — каждый раз одни и те же с небольшими вариациями — утомляли. Хорошо хоть братца не было — укатил в путешествие с девушкой, иначе опять бы начал подкалывать из-за отсутствия постоянной подружки и предлагать помощь в поисках. Родители тоже собрались уехать к родственникам на все выходные — ему даже не предлагали, знали, что откажется. Геррита это вполне устраивало. Наконец-то можно будет по-настоящему отдохнуть от соседей по съёмной квартире. Конечно, они отличные парни, но побыть одному — бесценно. 

Утром Геррит проводил родителей, в очередной раз заверил их, что если устроит вечеринку, не будет шуметь слишком сильно, и почти с облегчением запер дверь. Вернувшись к себе, он начал разбирать вещи — часть надо было отправить в стирку, но что-то было не так. 

Всё в подвале оставалось по-прежнему: вот диван, давно заменивший кровать, ставшую слишком короткой, вот стол и комп, вот старый Roland, полки с дисками, стопка каталогов из музыкальных магазинов, узкий угловой шкаф, потускневшие плакаты на стенах… Не хватало самого главного — ощущения, что он дома. 

Это была просто комната — уже не _его_. Слишком тесная, Геррит поднял руку и без труда коснулся пыльного потолка пальцами. Он попросту «перерос» её. На долгие годы подвал стал чем-то вроде скорлупы, отделяющей от внешнего мира, но больше он в ней не нуждался. Ему было нужно место, где никто не помешает заниматься музыкой, но теперь у него и без того были все условия. Пора выбираться в большой мир. Это стало не самым приятным осознанием. Геррит сел на диван и обвёл некогда родные стены взглядом. Да, больше нечего здесь делать. И почему раньше не замечал, как тут душно? 

Вздохнув, Геррит поднялся по трём ступенькам (года четыре назад он умудрился навернуться на них, когда возвращался с вечеринки под утро) и вышел в прихожую. Прислушался к тишине, нарушаемой лишь тиканьем часов. Дом, в котором вырос, не сделался в одночасье чужим, просто… просто ничего, кроме родителей и пианино в гостиной, не связывало Геррита с ним. Если бы вдруг им довелось переехать, он бы не стал скучать по этому месту. 

Геррит прошёл в гостиную, открыл крышку старого пианино и наиграл простенькую гамму. Тц, давно не настраивали — звук вышел дребезжащим. Поморщившись, Геррит накрыл клавиши и покосился на лестницу. Пожалуй, неплохо бы перебраться наверх. Там гораздо просторнее подвала. Или просто так казалось, потому что он был меньше. 

Геррит поднялся на второй этаж. Тут он бывал, но никогда не заходил в свою бывшую комнату. Геррит протянул руку к двери, но так и не коснулся её. Ладони моментально вспотели, а затылок закололо холодными иголками. Разбитые машины и изувеченный труп вспомнились вдруг так ярко, будто это было вчера. Кровь на асфальте… Геррит тряхнул головой и отступил на шаг. Вот дерьмо, он уже не ребёнок. По телевизору и в интернете можно увидеть кадры и похуже. И всё равно он не мог себя заставить повернуть ручку и войти. Геррит выругался и спустился вниз. Сначала всё же стоит разобраться с делами, потом закупиться пивом, а там уж можно будет подумать и о второй попытке.

***

Геррит устроил себе приятный вечер со старым сезоном «Доктора Кто» и светлым пивом, но мысль о комнате засела занозой где-то на грани сознания. Чем темнее становилось за окнами, тем неуютнее делалось. Это было полным абсурдом, но Геррит не мог отделаться от мысли, что все его кошмары, которые, казалось, навсегда забыты, притаились за дверью злосчастной комнаты, и если их выпустить…

Он вздрогнул от резкой трели дверного звонка. Это не могли быть родители или брат, и вряд ли соседи — всё-таки он не устроил пати. Звонок повторился, но как-то не слишком настойчиво. Геррит посмотрел на часы: кого могло принести в одиннадцать вечера? Вряд ли свидетелей Иеговы или торговцев, желающих всучить пылесос. Можно было проигнорировать — даже если кому-то нужна помощь, есть дома по соседству, а Геррит не относил себя к добрым самаритянам. Воображение вдруг подкинуло яркую картинку: на крыльце никого нет, звонок трезвонит сам по себе. Геррит чертыхнулся и пошёл открывать — чтобы убедить себя в обратном. 

Он даже не стал смотреть в глазок. Раздражённо распахнув дверь, Геррит замер: эту спину и небрежно собранный осветлённый хвост он узнал бы из тысячи. 

— Крис? — нерешительно окликнул он уходящего.

Крис Хармс, его куратор, преподаватель звукорежиссуры и лучший музыкант если не Германии, то уж Гамбурга точно (по версии Геррита), обернулся. Геррит понадеялся, что не таращится на него слишком уж по-идиотски.

— Привет, — Крис взбежал на крыльцо и подал руку. — Я уж думал, ошибся адресом.  
— Э… — Геррит машинально пожал протянутую ладонь. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
— Еду из Ганновера, — раздражённо поморщился Крис. — В их филиале семинар проводили. Обменивались с коллегами опытом и прочей хернёй. Вот, решил тебя проведать.

Геррит поджал губы, стараясь сдержать дурацкую улыбку до ушей. В последний раз они виделись позавчера, да и заезжать сюда было ну никак не по пути. Крис, мать его, Лорд, приехал сюда специально. Геррит не очень хорошо умел читать людей, но, кажется, Крис выглядел немного растерянным, будто сам такого от себя не ожидал. 

— Что мы на пороге-то стоим, — Геррит посторонился, пропуская его.  
— А родители?..  
— Вернутся в понедельник. Так что не думай, что я отпущу тебя на ночь глядя.  
— В первый раз, что ли. Каких-то два часа езды, — отмахнулся Крис для виду.

Геррит проводил его в гостиную и предложил тепловатое пиво. Крис не отказался. Они поговорили о семинаре, но дальше разговор как-то не клеился. Геррит хотел спросить, как идёт запись нового проекта, который Крис скромно назвал в честь себя «Lord», но не стал — если бы он хотел, рассказал бы сам. 

— Голоден?   
— Не, — Крис потянулся и поправил съехавшие очки. — Не беспокойся.   
— Имей в виду, холодильник в твоём полном распоряжении.   
— Это лучшее, что я слышал за последние дни.

Геррит фыркнул. Почему-то любая фигня, сказанная Крисом, казалась забавной. А тот отвернулся, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть зевок. 

— Чёрт, ты же сегодня с утра на ногах…   
— Да ладно тебе, — Крис с улыбкой потянулся к нему, чтоб похлопать по колену, но Геррит уже вскочил.  
— Так, не мешай мне быть гостеприимным. В конце концов, сюда не каждый день кураторы приезжают.   
— Ну, я не привередливый. Ты можешь ложиться, а я посижу тут до утра, порно посмотрю.  
— Ага, а потом врежешься в какой-нибудь придорожный столб. Нет уж, — Геррит скрестил руки на груди.   
— А Бо не врал, когда говорил, что ты заботливый, — рассмеялся Крис. — Подтыкаешь ему одеялко на ночь, а?  
Геррит закатил глаза:  
— Бо трепло. 

В распоряжение Криса действительно можно было оставить диван — вот подушки и плед на месте, только для сна эта модель даже в разложенном виде не особо подходила, в чём Геррит однажды убедился. Или предложить ему комнату брата? Всё равно тот теперь не живёт здесь. Или…

— Я бы мог уступить тебе свой диван, но видишь ли, я живу в подвале, — сказал Геррит и прикусил язык. Он вовсе не собирался вдаваться в подробности. Как-то само вышло. — Там тесновато.   
— Ничего, — как всегда, с видом невозмутимым и абсолютно серьёзным кивнул Крис. — Я провёл детство в чулане со швабрами.

Геррит снова фыркнул. Уши предательски горели, хорошо хоть из-под волос не видно. 

— За ночёвку на _этом_ спина спасибо тебе не скажет…  
— Эй, не делай из меня пенсионера, я всего-то на семь лет старше!  
— …так что могу предложить кровать брата, — закончил Геррит.  
— У тебя есть брат? — Крис вскинул брови. Кажется, удивление было неподдельным. — Вау. За час я узнал о тебе больше, чем за два года. 

Геррит развёл руками. Что поделать, рассказывать о себе он никогда не любил. Даже друзьям. А Крис давно уже стал его другом. Если можно назвать просто «другом» того, с кем целовался по пьяни, а потом повторил трезвым. Впрочем, тогда вышло довольно неловко. Геррит тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, и убрал упавшую на глаза чёлку.

***

— И как тебя сюда занесло? — Крис с любопытством оглядел подвал, погладил старый синт. Геррит до конца не понимал, зачем привёл его сюда, можно ведь было отшутиться, но это показалось… правильным.  
— Неприятная история, — поморщился он.  
— Весь внимание, — Крис сразу подобрался и смотрел серьёзно. — Если не хочешь, не говори, но…  
— Пойдём наверх.

Геррит знал — Крис не станет смеяться. При других обстоятельствах он бы не рассказал ему, просто потому, что и не вспоминал, но сегодня… Что ж, раз так сложилось, стоит попытаться избавиться от детских страхов раз и навсегда.

— Дурацкая история, на самом деле, — начал Геррит. Они стояли в коридоре, слабо освещённом светом с лестницы и окна в торце, перед дверью в его бывшую комнату. Рассказ вышел коротким и скомканным, но Крис слушал и не перебивал. 

— Это тупо, но я попросту не смог заставить себя войти.   
— А сейчас готов? — Крис осторожно коснулся мозолистыми пальцами запястья Геррита. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я знаю, что самое страшное там — пауки, и всё равно как-то…

Крис нажал на ручку и открыл дверь. Эта комната действительно была больше. У стены громоздились коробки и ящики, перенесённые из подвала, а больше ничего не было. Свет фонаря, рассечённый рамой, лежал квадратами на полу. Никаких призраков и даже пауков. Геррит медленно прошёл на середину.

— Знаешь, если б я увидел такую аварию, меня бы тоже кошмары мучили. Могу понять твоё нежелание возвращаться сюда. Это…  
— Нормально, я знаю, — резко перебил Геррит. 

Крис замолчал.

— Я… Слушай, извини. Я очень признателен, что ты меня выслушал. Всё ещё не могу поверить, что вообще рассказал об этом, — Геррит вернулся к Крису, оставшемуся на пороге, и нерешительно остановился. — Не знаю, как реагировать. Всё так…  
— Ничего, — Крис понимающе улыбнулся и взял его за руку. Геррит крепко сжал твёрдую тёплую ладонь.

Вместе они подошли к окну. Впервые за эти годы Геррит видел перекрёсток с того злополучного ракурса. И ничего. Он смотрел на дорогу, но больше не мерещились лужи крови и битое стекло. Днём он бы не решился, но сейчас он был не один. Рядом с Крисом, всегда излучающим уверенность и спокойствие, просто невозможно бояться.

— Гляди, звёзды, — Крис с трудом поднял присохшую раму и высунулся на улицу. — В Гамбурге-то их не везде разглядишь.

Геррит кивнул. Отсюда была видна не узкая полоса неба — гораздо больше. Мелкие звёзды мерцали, будто подмигивали: «ну вот, а ты боялся». Он понял, что в подвал больше не вернётся. Хватит прятаться. 

— Мы прямо как в романтическом кино про геев.  
— Умеешь же ты момент испортить, — рассмеялся Крис. 

Геррит улыбнулся и развернулся к нему, уткнулся носом в плечо, вдыхая знакомый запах кожи, одеколона и сигарет. Крис с готовностью обнял его, погладил между лопаток. Потом они целовались, всё так же стоя у открытого окна — подумаешь, соседи увидят, что они сделают, пожалуются родителям? В этот раз вышло лучше — меньше неловкости, они уже не боялись друг друга спугнуть.

— Не сегодня, — Крис с сожалением отстранился.  
— Не сегодня, — согласился Геррит. 

Крис снова взял его за руку, будто боялся, что он вдруг сбежит. Геррит переплёл с ним пальцы. Может, это и сопливо, но плевать. Так _правильно_. И он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. 

— Как насчёт заняться завтра уборкой? — Крис уже вертел головой, обозревая поле деятельности. — Всё равно выходной, торопиться мне некуда. Если ты не выставишь меня, конечно.  
— Ты что, а кто поможет мне перетащить диван сюда?

Что-то ушло. Растворилось безвозвратно. Геррит столкнулся взглядом с Крисом, и его накрыло донельзя чёткое осознание: начинается новая жизнь.


End file.
